Caroline and Richard's Wedding
by wliu81
Summary: I have seen the fourth season so far and yet what a letdown that ending was too, but what follows is the continuation of this final episode as viewed from my perspective as to what the ending would’ve been like had I been writing the remainder of this scr


**5. CAROLINE AND RICHARD'S WEDDING **

Summary: I have seen the fourth season so far- and yet what a letdown that ending was too, but what follows is the continuation of this final episode as viewed from my perspective as to what the ending would've been like- had I been writing the remainder of this script-; though of course no thanks to NBC or CBS-whichever one it is- for taking it off the air and the lousy writing from the writers of season 4.

Additional notes: This is one of the few alternative endings to the show that I've come up with and a follow-up to that pathetic finale that we got to this great show

Chapter 1:

Priest: We are gathered here today to join Caroline and Randy in the bounds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace

(In the background: baby Stefano is crying. Caroline and everyone in the church turn around to see Richard on the balcony, trying to hush Stefano as he sneaks in. Caroline steps away from the altar, looking up at him in disbelief. Richard locks eyes with her and waves sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed for interrupting. Caroline still gazing up at Richard with a gentile smile on her face is interrupted by her mother)

Margaret (Caroline's mum): Honey? Your quickest way out is right over there (points to a nearby exit sign, then Caroline looks back up to Richard, then it ends)

(Okay here's my bit- Waiching)

Caroline continues to stare at Richard when Randy tries to intervene

Randy: Caroline… Caroline, honey, are you okay?

Caroline: (blinks her eyes) What, what, um… Randy you know what? I am actually having second thoughts about this…

Randy: (annoyed) What? You'd mean in us getting married? Caroline, what's gotten into you?

Richard: (approaches Caroline and Randy) What Caroline was trying to say Randy, is she no longer has feelings for you

(An angry verbal exchange between Randy and Richard ensues)

Caroline: Richard?

Richard: Hey you! Thought you missed me, huh?

Annie: (looks up to the skies) At last! There is a God after all!

Randy: Look here four-eyes, stay outta this!! This is between me and her- it doesn't concern you!

Del: Hey Richie! Do you want me to beat up this guy up for you?

Richard: Thanks for offering pal- but I for one am not going to resort to violence just so I

can get my point across. Hey Randy, newsflash! Can't you see that I'm not wearing my glasses…? (walks away and quietly mutters) what an idiot! Oh Randy, Randy, Randy what must have your parents thought when they gave you that name? You sure as hell must've been, ahem, Randy, as well as desperate as hell trying to woo Caroline. Besides, you are, as what she told me a couple of months back, 'old news'

Randy: Oh yeah? Well at least I am the one who's prepared to sacrifice everything, just to be with her. There is a difference between you and me: you never wanted children with Caroline, whereas I did. Caroline was, is and will always be my one true love. You pal blew your chance with her when you had it in your hands. Especially when you did it with Julia and married her, instead of Caroline

Richard: On second thoughts Del, go and beat the living hell out of Randy for me, please?

Del: (rolling up his sleeves) You bet!

Caroline: Stop it! Stop it! The pair of you! I can't take anymore of this!

Randy: Now look what you've done to Caroline, Richard. Why don't you just leave her alone?

Richard: Why don't you just shut the hell up!! Look, Caroline, listen to me- I am the right guy for you, I was an utter jerk for what I said to you, you're the only person I want to be with and…

Caroline: (interrupting) Richard, what are you doing here? Don't you get it? Me and you are history! I was so over you months ago; what with you running off to Italy, whilst I was all alone in my apartment in New York. You are nothing but a creep!

Richard: Now wait just a minute Caroline! Let me explain everything to you

Caroline: I am not interested in what you have to say Richard, and I am not prepared to listen to what you are going to say

Randy: Hear that 'Dick'? She's over you! So get over it!!

Richard: Hey, you, girlfriend stealer! Get a life, seeing as its obvious to us that you don't have one!

Charlie: Ouch!

Richard: Caroline, I am a changed person, I truly am. You wanna know the truth as to why I ran off, right, so I am telling you now, just for the record; okay here it is, the real reason I left was because I feared I would become a terrible father. I never actually said I never wanted to have kids with you and so if you were led to believe that that was the case, you were misled. I am so sorry. When I was in Italy and bonded with Stefano, it was an experience I thought I'd dread. Instead, I found myself enjoying every minute in being a father. I then asked myself what better person to share this experience with, and so I thought of you Caroline. Therefore, please, don't do this. In fact, I am not going to allow you to marry Randy. You know that I am right- and I know that I am right

Randy: Oh alright, that's it! Enough of this soppy garbage already… Caroline, I urge you and demand that you not to fall for that nonsense coming out of Dick's mouth. Its all lies I tell you: LIES, LIES AND DAMN LIES!!

Annie: HE-LLO! But excuse me, Randy! Since when did you decide it was in your best interests to dictate Caroline's life for her? Caroline can marry Richie if she wants to, seeing as they were meant to be together anyway. She don't own your ass, and neither do you… so you shut up!! Care, ditch this jerk and marry Richie- you know deep down that you want to

Randy: Listen here missy, back off sister!

Annie: What did you just call me, you good-for-nothing saddo?!! (tries to hit Randy but is restrained by Charlie and Del) Let me go you two! I wanna give this idiot a piece of my mind!!

Del: Annie, NO!

Chapter 2:

(all of a sudden, the door swings open and Julia makes a surprising and unlikely entrance)

Annie: (murmuring to Del) Yet just when we thought we had seen the last of THAT creature from the blue lagoon, brace yourself Caroline and Richard, here she comes…

Del: Whoah there! Look at her… who is she?

Charlie: It's Julia

Del: Are you are? Cos' for a while I thought she was married to Richard

(Annie and Caroline stare at him, as if to say 'doh!')

Annie: Ahem! Sorry Del, but why is you mouth wide open? Don't tell me you're attracted to her?

Del: Um, of course not, sweetheart! Why would I be? Julia's a ….

Annie: A tramp! The word you're looking for is tramp!

Julia: (walks towards Richard) Aha! There you are Ree-chard! I was searching everywhere for you!

Annie: Shouldn't it be I was searching for you everywhere? Geez, does her English stink?!

Richard: (with a look of dismay on his face) Oh God no! Julia, how in hell's name did you manage to find me here? You're not looking for that $12,000 couch are you?

Because if you are, then I don't have it seeing as dumped it at some garbage tip!

Julia: Well, I came to do two things- 1) to get Stefano back from you and 2) waiting for Randy to tell Caroline about me and him, right? What? You actually thought I'd come crawling back to you? Ree-chard, Ree-chard… how wrong you must be, and may I add so stupid to think such a thing (goes up and kisses Randy in front of everyone)

Caroline: That bitch!

Julia: Oh and by the way, Randy, baby, don't you have something to say to Carolina… you know, about US?

Caroline: Julia? Baby? Randy??

Richard: Yeah, something smells fishy and I'm not talking about one of Remo's dishes, so what may I ask have the odd couple cooked up in store for us?

Charlie: All that culinary lingo is making me hungry! I wonder where the nearest burger joint is around here

Randy: First of all, nerdo, me and Julia aren't odd and secondly, you're just jealous…!

Richard: Me? Jealous of you sleeping with Julia? Why would I be when I have Caroline, who is more of a woman then her! She just looks like a man in drag!

Randy: As I was about to say, Caroline, I don't know how to say this but um, this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place but one night I met Julia in a bar, talking and having a couple of drinks, when all of a sudden one thing led to another and… we slept with each other!

Julia: Oh and by the way I am pregnant!! Yes you all heard me! I am pregnant with Randy's child!!

Caroline: This is just crazy! I mean, how could this have happened? How could you Randy?!

Richard: What's going to happen after you give birth to this kid, Julia?

Julia: Well, considering I am what you call a 'bitch', we- as in Randy and I are going to give it up for adoption!

Caroline: You two are just a pair of lowlifes! And you Randy (slaps him across the face) you can go to hell with her!!

Randy: But it… it was just one night; come on, I mean, it didn't mean anything…look, I'm sorry honey…

Caroline: One night? Didn't mean anything? Oh why don't you just leave me alone!! (she then flees to the ladies room in tears with Annie following her)

Richard: Couldn't keep your hands to yourself, eh Randy? Y'know, I had this suspicion that you two were up to something, but never did I envisage anything as low and pathetic as this! What you're doing is just beyond insane (looks up to see Julia brandishing some guns and giving one to Randy) Oh God, no!

Randy: (pointing a gun at Richard) Between you and me, Richard- and we don't want Caroline to find out- Julia wasn't the only woman I slept with… yeah that's right, I'm a serial cheat, I've been with four others (sounding remorseful) and yet, I feel loud and proud of it too!

Richard: Well, when Caroline finds out about this, not only is she gonna flip' bit I am going…

Randy: Whatcha gonna do? Take out your school books and throw them at me, you geek?!

Richard: If I had them with me right now, I'd be tempted to! Oh grow up Randy!

Julia: (waves a gun around) Okay everyone, the party's over! This is now a stick up!! All of you, hands in the air! And by the way, nobody moves…or else I'll pop a cap in your ass!

Charlie: Perhaps Annie was wrong. Man is Julia's English getting better or what?!

Del: This is just great! Right now I am being held hostage during a wedding ceremony by Richard's ex-wife-who happens to be a complete and total (shouts at the top of his voice), NUTCASE!! Phew! I'm glad I got that out of my system!

Richard: Julia, why are you doing this? Why behave like a crazed and jealous psycho…when you truly are, well a crazed and jealous, as well as a devious excuse for a woman?

Julia: Well Ree-chard, I couldn't help but notice how close you and Caroline have become, especially when we were together. I saw the way you were looking at her and it got to a point where it was getting on my nerves

Richard: Not as much as you are getting on mines right now!

Julia: Ha! Ha! Very funny you are Ree-chard! Shame that smile on your face will be wiped off by the time your girlfriend's body is lying in a grave

Richard: You leave Caroline outta this, Julia! Besides, you actually thought that I enjoyed making love to you? Oh purr-lease it was like making out to a pig!! ( Del and Charlie are in hysterics in the background)

Julia: Hey! It's not funny!! Stop laughing you fools! Ree-chard, take that back!

Richard: Oh no I won't!

Julia: (snaps her fingers) hey, Paolo and Jose! Tie Ree-chard and his friends up!

Richard: You'll never get away with this Julia! I will never relinquish custody of Stefano to you of all people because believe me, your plans are going to go up in smoke

Chapter 3:

(meanwhile, in the bathroom a tearful Caroline is consoled by Annie)

Caroline: (sobbing) I can't believe it Annie: Randy and Julia? And he has a baby with her! I feel sick to my stomach. Why can't she get knocked over by a car and die?

Annie: I can arrange that for you!

Caroline: I mean she did it with my boyfriend and the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. That Julia is such a slut!

Annie: (with a smile on her face) At last girl!! And I was wondering when you were going to say that! But Care, sweetie…why are you wasting your time fawning over Randy and Julia? Screw them! They are as bad as each other and hello, but haven't you noticed that there is another guy out there who is dying to be with you and who cares about you, more than Randy?

Caroline: Like who? Richard? Annie, he made it clear to me that he didn't want kids with me

Annie: Well he was probably confused and still in shock. But Richie has changed, I am sure of this: I can see it through his eyes. He so badly wants kids with you. Let's face it, you've known him for four years now- and yet you two just got together last year? Therefore, what does that say about you and Richard? It says Caroline that the both of you were and are meant for each other. You are his, what's that thing he goes on about?

Caroline: Sincere amore! Annie, as you're Italian yourself I thought you would've figured that one out already!

Annie: Yeah, yeah I know! Sincere amore, and Caroline, what's more I spoke to Richie a few months back. He was sitting with Stefano in Remos and he told me that he said a bad thing and that he still has a thing for you

Caroline: But I am about to get married to randy

Annie: Correction- you 'were' about to get married Caroline; besides, this scumbag cheated on you, so why would you be sane enough to take him back?

Caroline: You're right- he cheated on me and I cannot be made to put up with it. I will tell him that it is over for good! Annie, I don't know how to say this but…

Annie: But… but what? Come on, spit it out!

Caroline: About 2 weeks ago, I went to the doctors because I had these awful stomach cramps, only to be told by the doctor that it turns out that I am pregnant!

Annie: Oh my God Care! You, pregnant? But, but who is the father?

Caroline:… It's Richard!

Annie: It is?! Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god! This is just unbelievable!

Caroline: I know

Annie: But great, seeing that you and Richard have a child together at long last! This is what you'd always dreamed of! You should be happy

Caroline: I am happy about this, though I'm not so sure Richard feels the same way

Annie: How do you know? If you tell him, then he'll come round and he'll be happy, I know this

Caroline: This may sound strange to you, but how can I put this, other than I kinda find Richard

Annie: A bit weird? We all knew that! Uptight? Most definitely!

Caroline: Annie come on now, be serious! Although we cannot argue about that point you made! No, the word I was looking for is, sexy

Annie: (laughs) SEXY? What 'lord of the geeks' Richard? Well, he's certainly not in my league, if you know what I mean

Caroline: Well, he may not be your ideal man, but (sighs)… he has these piercing Brown eyes, gorgeous blond hair, cute face and a great bod to go with it also… man I want to take off his jacket and rip off that shirt he is wearing right now!

Annie: Okay, okay I think I've heard enough! Geez, you and Richie sure have it going for one another, huh?

Caroline: Oh my God… what am I sitting here for? I have to go out there and confront Richard about me and him and tell him about the baby

Annie: You go girl! So what are you waiting for? Go and get him!

Chapter 4:

(Caroline and Annie make their way out of the ladies room when all of a sudden they are faced with a couple of men with sub machine guns)

Caroline: Did I do something to upset Julia, Annie?

Annie: I couldn't tell, but whatever it was at least it worked!

Julia: ah... Carolina and fanny

Annie: That's Annie, you husband/boyfriend stealing witch! You didn't take those English lessons that I advised you to do did you?!

Julia: Of course I didn't-why would I need to?

Annie: Cos' you're English sucks, that's why! You're lucky I didn't have my trusty fire extinguisher with me; otherwise I would've covered you with foam again!

Julia: Whatever you say, AN-NIE. Look Caroline, I want to apologise for taking Randy away from you

Caroline: You know what? You can have Randy- he's all yours, because I have Richard

Richard: (gazes at Caroline, softly) Caroline, I cannot believe my eyes, as well as ears. Do you really mean every single word of this?

Caroline: (swaps glances with Richard) Yes I do, and Julia, I have to come clean about you and me… and what I will say is that I despise you with so much loathing that the way you manipulated Richard into falling for you was so cynical and calculating on your part. Also, I have always dreamed of the day I would come and scratch your eyes out for trying to come between me and Richard

Annie: Ah ha! See how you like that!

Julia: Well thank you Carolina!

Richard: Caroline, are you alright?

Caroline: Yes I'm fine thank you

Richard: Good, cos' there are some things to need to tell you about, particularly in regards to Randy…

(Randy returns to join Julia in the fracas)

Julia: Randy! Mwah! (kisses him on the lips) Where have you been my sweetheart?

Annie: Yuck!

Randy: Sorry for being late Jules, I was just getting my stuff ready

Richard: Jules? Isn't that a guy's name?

Del: Well Richard, Julia does look a bit like a transvestite!

Caroline: Richard, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?

Richard: Randy is the not the man you think he is

Caroline: What do you mean?

Julia: Tell her Randy

Richard: Yeah, tell her!

Randy: Um, tell Caroline about what?

Julia: Tell her what you just told me

Randy: No I don't have to!

Julia: Yes you do!

Richard: Look, for God's sake, Caroline, it seems as if Randy couldn't keep his flies zipped up, as in addition to Julia, he has been seeing other women behind your back

Caroline: You creep, Randy! (slaps Randy across the face, again; Richard then knees him in the groin and wrestles him to the ground, Caroline then has a catfight with Julia!!)

Del and Charlie: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Annie: Caroline, pull her hair!

(all hell breaks loose until the cops arrive just in the nick of time)

Cop: (fires a gun in the air) Alright everybody, freeze! (Everyone stands still), I am chief inspector Speed and I'm on the lookout for Julia Mazzone and Randy whats-his-face

Charlie: Hi I'm Charlie! Hey! You and I have one thing in common: and that is, our names are also types of drugs! Wow! That's so interesting!

Cop: Thanks for mentioning that! I get the piss taken out of me in the force, plus there is also an officer named Lieutenant Stephen Dante, whose initials are LSD!

Richard: And thus, there is a also a cop named coke; my how fascinating. NOT!! Can we just get down to business, please?

Caroline: How may we be of assistance to you, Officer Speed?

Chief inspector Speed: We're looking for a guy named Randy and a woman with dark hair named Julia

Del: There over there (points out to him where they are)! Please arrest them and lock them up. They tried to kill us for God's sake!!

Richard: Arrest Julia and her scheming boyfriend for attempted kidnapping, extortion, blackmail; well, you're more than qualified to know what those charges are!

Caroline: Plus they tried to kill their own child!

Chief ins. Speed: Julia Mazzone and Randy what's-his-face; I am arresting you on charges of attempted kidnapping, extortion, blackmail, blah, blah, blah! You don't have to say anything, but it may harm your defence… etc do you understand?

Julia and randy: (quietly) Yes

Chief ins. Speed: I'm sorry but I for one didn't hear you. Can you speak up for me?

Julia and randy: YES!!

Chief ins. Speed: that's better! Sorry folks for the interruption! You can continue onwards with what you were doing

Randy: Caroline, I am sorry for all of this…

Caroline: Enough Randy! It doesn't matter to me anymore what you say to me… because I am madly in love with Richard and there is nothing you and Julia can do about it. You're just a pathetic sleaze ball!

Richard: Oh and Julia… I will admit it: I did dream about Caroline, ever since the first say I met her, whilst I was married to you and when I was making love to you!

Julia: (as her and Randy dragged away by cops in handcuffs) Noooo!

Annie: (waves goodbye to the pair) see you in hell you relationship wreckers! And oh and by the way: you come between Caroline and Richard again and I'll make your lives a living hell!

Caroline: Annie, are you really going to make their lives a living hell? Be honest

Annie: No but it should make them think twice before they consider messing with me! Oh my god!

Del: Yeah I know, Randy and Julia going to jail

Annie Duh Del! And thank goodness too! No, you guys, don't you realize that there is still a wedding that needs attending to?

Caroline: There is?

Annie: Look, both you and Richard love each other and so Caroline, tell him how you feel

Caroline: You're right Annie, I will

Richard: But before you do that, Caroline I have something to read out. It's a letter I wrote back 3 years ago: 'dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no'. Well, what do you think?

Caroline: Richard…

Richard: I know, I know it was stupid of me to write this letter. Plus, I want to apologise on my behalf of my actions. It's just that when I saw you with Randy and I was holding Stefano that I couldn't bear to witness you marrying that guy. I just couldn't allow this wedding to go ahead as planned. And I was SO, so wrong when I said I never wanted to have children with you

Caroline: No Richard, I don't think you weren't stupid to write it at all. In fact, I'm glad you did it and that you told me this right now. Though I want to know whether any of this still rings true to this day

Richard: Yes, yes of course it does! And Caroline, you and me we have something special together

Caroline: What like Sincere Amore?

Richard: Yes honey. And so I've realized how much I want children with you and only you, and that you want children with me. It hurts me when we're not together, to share our laughter and happiness. No other woman has loved me with so much compassion and tenderness as you… (bends down on one knee, producing a 24 carot diamond encrusted ring) therefore, Caroline Duffy, will you do me the proud honour as well as making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife, and this time for real?

Caroline: (with tears of joy running down her face) I thought you'd never ask! Richard… yes I will marry you!

(the two hug each other and then they both kiss! Caroline places a hand on Richard's face)

Richard: Caroline

Caroline: Yes honey

Richard: Do you remember that moment when you slapped me across the face, after you had caught me making out with Julia and whilst we were pretend to be married?

Caroline: Aha?

Richard: Well, looking back on it, I realize that you were within you rights to react the way you did

Caroline: I was?

Richard: Yeah and do you wanna know why? Because you were in love with me and you had feelings for me… I was too stupid enough to realize this because I was so wrapped up with myself. I was caught up in the moment. But I am ever so sorry for hurting your feelings. I truly deserved that slap (looks down at the floor)

Caroline: Richard, don't be too hard on yourself. Why don't I rub it to make you feel better?

Richard: Rub what exactly?!

Caroline: Oh, um, y' know, your face!

Richard: Oh yes you were!! My mistake!

Annie: Hey Richie! You must be the luckiest guy right now: Caroline and you married together at last. Wow! I know by this stage I'd be making fun of you at my expense and of course we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I just want to let you know, I don't really mean any of those things I said and did to you. Well, perhaps not all of them! But I am happy for the both of you and I'd always wanted you two to get married to each other anyway

Richard: Come to think of it Annie, you're not so bad yourself. Sure I've made fun of you too but what you are always good at doing is being a good friend to Caroline's and so- even though I hate you at times, I consider you a friend of mines too

Annie: Ahh! Gesh! Thanks lord of the geeks! (hugs Richard)

Del: Caroline I know that were once my girlfriend and plus, we used to sleep with each other; but I wanted to tell you that deep down, I knew that your heart would belong to Richard in the end. He is the right man for you and thus, I am happy for the both of you

Caroline: Thanks Del. You too Charlie I haven't forgot also

Charlie: Hey, no worries Caroline! And Richard!

Richard: Yeah thanks

Del: Congratulations good buddy! But speaking of surprises guys, Annie Spadaro, would you do me the honour of being my wife?

Caroline: Oh my goodness!

Richard: What the hell?! Del, you're not proposing to Annie, just because I proposed to Caroline?

Del: No I mean why would I be? Because I love her that's why! Besides, we've been secretly dating each other for a few months now and I've decided to take our relationship to the next level. So Annie what do you think?

Annie: (sounding unexcited) Yeah. Sure Del I'll be your wife

Del: Isn't this just wonderful or what?!

Annie: And yes, me and Del have our little differences and sometimes he is such an ass, but the more time I've spent with him, the sooner I realised he was the man for me

Del: And I've grown to appreciate Annie more than before; she's got an amazing…

Annie: Okay Del, I think you ought to stop it right here! Caroline, Richard, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I and Del got married straight after you two

Caroline: What, do you mean today?

Annie: Yes today!

Caroline: By all means! Annie and Del congratulations!

Richard: Same here! And Del

Del: Yes Richard

Richard: You're stepping on my foot! Ouch!

Del: Oh I'm sorry! Are you alright?

Richard: Yes I am Del (walks to Caroline and mutters) Oh crap! Its hurts like hell! Del!

Chapter 5:

(a few hours later, it's the start of Caroline and Richard's wedding ceremony; organ music is playing in the background. Wedding begins again and Richard now wearing a bow tie with his suit is facing the priest and turns to see Caroline walking down the aisle in her White wedding dress. She then stands next to Richard in his tux. Annie is looking after Stefano)

Priest: Now, is everyone ready? Good, now let's start again shall we! We are gathered here today to join Caroline and Richard in the bounds of holy matrimony etc… if there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace (this time there are no interruptions). I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride

(Richard lifts Caroline's veil and kisses her passionately; moments later Del and Annie tie the knot with Angie- Annie's mother in attendance; then out of the blue, Natalie Karinsky, Richard's mother appears, much to everyone's astonishment)

Richard: Mom?!

Natalie: Hello Richard! I was just dropping by for no apparent reason when I suddenly noticed that you were holding hands with Caroline. My word! So you two have declared your love for each other? Look, I forgot to give you my blessing but hey, I can see that you and Caroline are married already

Richard: Look mom…

Natalie: Now Richard, I know things didn't work out between me and your dad, but I had always hoped that this wouldn't dissuade you from getting hitched. You may think I never cared about you, but I always wanted you to find your own happiness with that special girl- and it seems in Caroline you've made the right choice! Caroline, may I offer you my congratulations and welcome you to the Karinsky family! Aww! Look at you two! You make such a cute couple! And who is this little baby?

Caroline: Thanks Mrs Karinsky! Oh sorry, I mean, mom! No, make that Natalie! He's Stefano, Richard's son

Natalie: What? My Richard is a father?

Richard: Yes, Stefano is my child

Natalie: But what about his mother? Where the hell is she, may I care to ask?

Richard: Let's just say, motherhood has never been a major priority in her life. Rather than clothes, shopping, parties oh and money as well. She didn't want him at all. Thanks for taking the time in seeing me get married today, as it really means a lot for me that you'd turned up

Natalie: I messed up many times Richard, but I knew I couldn't waste this opportunity in seeing you get married to the woman you love so dearly

Caroline: Richard, I also have something to tell you as well

Richard: What, you as well?! Caroline, can't this day get any weirder as it is already?

Caroline: You could say that: I'm pregnant!

Richard: You what?! Oh my goodness! Though just out of curiosity, who is the father?

Caroline: You are Richard! So what do you think?

Richard; (beams with delight and kisses Caroline once again) I think it's wonderful. I am so glad that it is me, Caroline and not Randy and oh, I sincerely forgot (shows Stefano to Caroline) Caroline, this is Stefano. Stefano, meet your new mom- Caroline

Caroline: (shocked) But Richard, I, I don't know what to make of all this? I mean, do you really want me to be the mother to Stefano? What about Julia?

Richard: Caroline, Julia was an irresponsible and lame excuse for a mother. In fact, I couldn't really call her a mother. Not after what she did to him. As I am not prepared to let her into his life, as well as ours (takes out adoption papers and a pen and hands it Caroline) which is why I want you to become his new mom. You're gonna do great and besides, I'll be here by your side. That's if it is alright by you that is?

Caroline: Of course (signs the papers and hands them back to Richard). Now we can be a proper family, at long last

Richard: (with a rare smile on his face) Yes we will. Caroline, I have literately waited all these years for us to be together; now this realization is about to be fulfilled. Yes I've been married before, but I was never really happy and settled with her. Likewise, Julia was never you and therefore, I am so glad that you feel the same way about me, as I do about you. I love you!

Caroline: that's the sweetest, most beautiful thing I've heard you say. I love you too Richard!

Annie: Oh and Richard, Caroline told me that she finds you incredibly sexy, especially without those geeky glasses. Plus she wants to rip your clothes off!!

Caroline: Annie!

Richard: Hmmm… did she really? (turns to Caroline and grins at her mischievously) Caroline, is what Annie saying true?

Caroline: (slightly blushing) Yes I did

Richard: Well, for me there can be only one way of responding to that remark

Caroline: There is?

Richard: Sure, and here's how (he grabs hold of her and kisses her passionately; this lasts for quite some time!)

Six months later, Caroline gives birth to a baby girl, with which she and Richard name her as Haley Bethany Karinsky, Richard has a second job as a part-time artist doing work for the local museum, with which provides the family with some additional financial stability. Annie and Del occasionally drop by to see the newly weds on a daily basis and Charlie moves to Europe and thus he finds a new girlfriend to settle down with named Stephanie. And with Randy and Julia in jail for a long time where they rightfully belong, it is with Caroline, Richard, Haley, Stefano, Del, Annie and Charlie that they all lived happily ever after!

THE END


End file.
